U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,767, issued to Datta et al. on May 1, 1990, discloses a method for electrophotographically manufacturing a luminescent screen assembly on an interior surface of a CRT faceplate panel, using dry-powdered, triboelectrically-charged, screen structure materials deposited on a latent image formed on an electrostatically charged photoreceptor. The photoreceptor comprises a photoconductive layer overlying a conductive layer, both of which are deposited, serially, as solutions, on the interior surface of the CRT panel. In the aforementioned patent, the four developers utilized for depositing the screen structure materials are the so-called "powder cloud" developers of the type in which particles of screen structure materials are triboelectrically charged by contacting surface-treated carrier beads. The charged particles of screen structure materials are then expelled from the developers and onto the latent image. A drawback of this type of powder cloud developer is that it is unsuitable for manufacturing production quantities of luminescent screens, where the development time for depositing each of the different materials must be of the order of about 15 seconds for each material.